


Flyover

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Fluffy Sandwich, Hair Brushing, Literal Sleeping Together, Season/Series 03, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: While on the airship between destinations in the Earth Kingdom, Korra and Asami get to know each other better. Set during and after Book 3 Chapter 2, "Rebirth."





	Flyover

**Republic City to Yushen**

"Tea?"

Korra blinked and looked up from her position sprawled across the couch to find a cup hovering over her, with Asami connected to it. "Oh. Uh, sure. Thanks." Korra took the tea and gestured to the other end of the couch, which Asami quickly settled into, cradling her own cup. Korra took a sip, idly glancing out the airship's windows at the night sky. "So if you're here, who's flying?"

"Mako. He and Bumi and I taking shifts."

Korra smirked. "Mako knows how to fly an airship?"

Asami chuckled. "Not really. But once it's in the air it pretty much takes care of itself."

"Mm, I guess so. I'm glad he decided to come."

"Yeah, me too."

Korra took another sip of her tea, then leaned forward. "Can I ask you something?"

Asami blinked in surprise, then leaned forward too. "Sure. Of course."

"When you two were...you know, kissing...did he ever do this thing where he'd put his hand on the back of your neck so he could control which direction your head went?"

To Korra's shock, Asami burst out laughing. "Are you kidding? All the time! He had very specific ideas about what angle my head should be."

"Right? I knew that couldn't be normal!"

As their laughter faded, Asami narrowed her eyes. "Wait. Does that mean...is Mako the only person you've ever kissed?"

Korra's cheeks flushed. "What? Of course not, I...I've kissed hundreds of guys! Thousands!" As her words caught up with her and her cheeks went even redder, Asami just started laughing again. "Hey, it's not funny!"

"No, I mean of course, it's obvious, growing up surrounded by the White Lotus and everything, but...I just never really thought about it before..."

Korra pursed her lips. "Well...what about you, huh? How many people have you kissed?"

Now it was Asami's turn to blush. "Um...a few. I mean it's not like Mako was the first person I ever dated." Korra's look had turned to one of genuine curiosity, so Asami took a pull from her tea and let out a breath. "My first boyfriend was a guy named Ryu. He was the son of one of my father's executives. Dad loved setting me up with the children of his officers and business partners, but Ryu was the only one I ever went on more than one date with. Still, neither one of us was really into it. Then there was Keiko, she and I had the same martial arts instructor, we spent a long time butting heads and sparring before we realized what was going on and I asked her out. That...didn't end well." Asami shook her head. "Anyway, then I met Mako and, well, you know how that one turned out." Asami looked up to find Korra studying her, those normally expressive blue eyes clouded with thought. Asami cleared her throat. "Sorry if that was too much information—"

"No, no. I like hearing about this kind of stuff. You're right, obviously, I don't have a lot of other experience with this kind of thing...except the one date Bolin and I went on, if that even counts..."

Asami chuckled. "Wait, you and Bolin really did go on a date?" Korra shrugged, and Asami shook her head. "Wow, so that means I'm the only member of the team you haven't dated."

Korra snorted. "Yeah. Maybe we should go on a date sometime to even things out."

Asami's laughter trailed off. "Yeah. Maybe. Excuse me, I should really go get some sleep before it's my turn on the bridge..."

"Oh, of course!" Korra scrambled to her feet as Asami stood. "Uh...thanks. For the tea, I mean."

As she headed for the airship's crew quarters, Asami smiled gently. "Any time."

* * *

**Paiyu to Shengong Bay**

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Asami looked up from the board to find Korra standing awkwardly next to the couch, and smiled. "Korra, hey! It's fine, I was just playing against myself. The one opponent I'll never beat..." Korra smiled, and Asami pulled back to gesture down at the board. "Do you play?"

Korra blinked in surprise. "What, pai sho? Yeah, right."

"It's not really all that complicated. I can teach you. If you want."

Korra snorted. "Of course. The six things the Avatar needs to learn: waterbending, earthbending, firebending, airbending, spirituality, and pai sho."

Asami smirked. "Well it's either that or I teach you how to strip and reassemble an engine."

Korra dropped to the couch with a groan. "Now that I think I could use!"

"Here. Let me teach you the basics. Then if you're very good, we can move on to engine repair."

"Yes Sifu Asami, thank you Sifu Asami..."

Asami flushed, then shook her head as she reached out to sweep the tiles from the board. "Okay. Here we go..."

* * *

**Shengong Bay to Wu Ten**

Korra collapsed to the couch with a groan. "Well that could have gone better..."

Asami didn't look up from her book. "It went better than the last one."

"What, just because she didn't actively run away from us?"

"Or attack more than once." Korra snorted, and Asami set her book down on the table. "Come here."

"Hm?"

"Your hair's still up, let me..."

"Oh. Uh, sure." Korra shifted until her head was resting against Asami's arm. Korra let her eyes close as Asami's fingers slipped through her hair, undoing her ponytails one by one. As her hair fell loose around her shoulders, Asami's touch turned to gentle stroking, and Korra let her head drop back against Asami's lap with a contented sigh. "That feels nice."

"Mm," Asami agreed. "We'll find people."

"I know," Korra sighed. "I just..." She shook her head. "Asami?"

"Mm?"

"I'm glad you're here."

Asami smiled. "I'm glad I'm here too."

* * *

"Asami? C'mon, up and at 'em, soldier!"

Asami jerked awake, which caused Korra to do the same, her head shooting up out of Asami's lap. They both scrambled for purchase on the couch, cheeks flushed as they pulled apart. When they looked up, it was to find Bumi smirking down at them.

"Bumi! Uh..."

"Don't let me interrupt anything...but it's time for your shift, Asami."

Asami straightened her jacket and shot up from the couch, almost faster than Korra could move out of her way. "Right. Yes, thank you Bumi, I'm on my way." She glanced at Korra, then shook her head and turned to head for the bridge. As Korra stretched and pushed herself off the couch, she looked up to find Bumi smirking.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." He turned toward the crew quarters and walked away, humming innocently to himself. Korra just shook her head.

* * *

**Meizhi Village to Ba Sing Se**

"Tea?"

Asami looked up from the map spread out in front of her to find a cup hovering over her, with Korra connected to it. "Oh! Thank you." Asami reached for the cup, and pretended not to notice the brief moment of hesitation when their fingers brushed. She took a sip and turned back to the map to cover her blush, and when she glanced back up Korra was curled up at the other end of the couch giving her a strange look. "What? What is it?"

"Did I ever...thank you?"

"For what?"

Korra rolled her eyes. "Oh I don't know, this airship? Handing off your company to help me fly all over the world looking for airbenders? That couldn't have been easy, I mean just when you've started rebuilding..."

Asami smiled. "I'm just doing what I think is right."

"I know, you always do. I just...I don't know, lately...I've been having this...feeling." Korra glanced up, vibrant blue eyes uncharacteristically shy beneath her lashes. "Like I haven't been...appreciating you enough."

Asami felt the flush return to her cheeks and took another sip of her tea. "Well...I mean I certainly don't mind. You...appreciating me."

"Oh. Well...good. I'll...try to do it more often." Asami smiled, and Korra cleared her throat. "So...how much longer to Ba Sing Se?"

"We should be landing mid-morning tomorrow."

Korra chuckled. "See, one more reason for me to be grateful. I don't even want to think about how long this trip would have taken if we couldn't fly."

"I could do the math if you want..." Korra laughed, and Asami took one last drink from her tea. "Well, I'm afraid I really should get some sleep. After all, I'm the only one who can actually land this thing."

Korra smiled. "Right. Probably not a good idea to have Bumi crash us into the Earth Queen's palace..."

"Oh I don't know, it would certainly make an impression..."

Asami pushed herself up and headed for the quarters, only for Korra to straighten up in her seat. "Asami?"

"Hm?"

"I...I really am glad you came."

Asami looked back over her shoulder, a shy but knowing smile on her red lips. "Get some sleep, Avatar."


End file.
